


At The Bottom Of The Closet

by untilthepainstarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Rape, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthepainstarts/pseuds/untilthepainstarts
Summary: On business trips, Lev is kept stored away with the man's favourite gag down his throat.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	At The Bottom Of The Closet

Lev was kneeling in the dark, hands tied behind him, lips parted. The way he had been for what must have been hours, by now. A few hours, and a few uses. He wasn't keeping count.

The internal portion of the gag was long, and thankfully, didn't taste of much. The silicone smooth against his tongue. Slight ridges, imitating the real thing. _Training_ , the man had called it. A better descriptor, Lev thought, was _h_ _umiliating_. Obscene. Saliva was dribbling down his chin, and he couldn't do much to prevent it. Not like this.

The sound of the doorknob to the closet jiggling, and Lev straightened slightly from his position leaning against the wall. Not out of any kind of anticipation, or even fear, really. There was a bright sliver of light and movement that flashed into his eyes, before the door clicked shut, and he was plunged into darkness again.

"How are you doing there, hm?" A hand wound through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp. Feeling along the back of the gag to the buckle. Slipping the strap free. He heard Martin's low groan as the fake cock was pulled from Lev's throat, no doubt endlessly aroused by the sight of him like this. The man's oral fixation was relentless.

The sound of a zipper being pulled, and a rustle. A nudge of bare skin against his lips.

"What do you say?"

"Please."

"That's my boy. Nghh. There we go."

This was better, private little moments like this. Better, than the endless nights filled with the stench of blood and fear, better than being thrown to the wolves who would use, and use, and use his body without regard for the permanent damage the positions put him at risk for.

He could feel himself growing harder with each thrust, as his body knew that once the man had reached his peak, it would be his turn. There wasn't much he could do about a physiological response like that, except for give in to it. Take the pleasure whenever it came, just like the pain. Sometimes, the clients that Lev was thrown to would make cruel jokes about it. _Getting turned on from this? Needy fucking_ _slut_. But never Martin. No - in fact the man seemed to like it better when he looked down to see that his _boy_ needed taking care of, too. And he was ever the gentleman.

Lev didn't know when he started to breathe a sigh of relief whenever the man wanted the night to himself.

The man inside him moaned, making little rocking thrusts down his throat, until Lev started to spasm and gag. "Fuck, baby, that's it. Thats so fucking good. Choke on it for me. Choke on my cock."

And he was, he was choking, he couldn't breathe--

Until finally the man pulled back and out completely. Lev wheezed his inhales, lungs heaving, until a hand grabbed his hair and lifted. Precious air was wasted on a small cry that fell from his lips, the sudden yank not painful, but catching him off-guard. The tip of the man's cock was pressed up against his lips, again, this time spreading pre across his mouth.

A smile was in Martin's voice. "You have _no idea_ what you do to me, beautiful. I want to love every little fucking piece of you."

Tears slid down Lev's face - God, and that was worse, because the man loved it when he cried - but he couldn't stop them, no more than he could stop the thrusts as they came harder and harder, hitting that spot partway down his throat, then stopping to feel the involuntary clench of his esophagus as his body was again denied vital air.

Lev was reduced to nothing, nothing, nothing, but a toy to be fucked. A warm body the man could come inside. Marked with the man's own signature in the middle of his back, but also marked in the smallest invisible ways.

The thrusts picking up to breakneck speed signified the end. The gloved hand cupping the underside of his chin, feeling along his throat and the length sliding in and out of it --

His head held still, Lev felt the man's cum coat the insides of his throat, and he swallowed again and again - as he could either do that, or suffocate. A thumb smoothed down the front of his neck, gently, as if coaxing him.

And then it was his turn. But first, the gag was slid back into its place, the tip of it nestling inside of him. The buckle secured. Careful hands, slightly calloused, helped him to his feet, pulled his underwear down until he was revealed, sprang free. A mouth sucked him down in turn, and Lev was too exhausted to stop his own muffled moan from sounding around the gag. Each pass of the tongue sending heat through him, unwanted, but experienced nonetheless. Clever fingers tugging at his nipples, kneading, flicking gently, adding friction to his overstimlated body - and this was part of it, he knew. To submit this burn of pleasure in a way he couldn't prevent. To be forced to surrender himself at his most vulnerable, most intimate. To feel whatever the man wanted him to.

As Lev trembled and started to come, he was swallowed down to the root, the fingers still milking thrills from his body.

He could barely stand on his own, as his stomach was peppered with feather-light nips and kisses. His throat, working around the gag. 


End file.
